


Only Him, and Only Me for Him

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Minor/Adult, Obsession, WIP, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Yandere rickmorty fic (WIP)





	Only Him, and Only Me for Him

Rick felt so close to Morty, yet so far away. He went on countless adventures with they young boy, and yet...

He still liked Jessica, despite the fact she hardly noticed him. And even if she did, she did not fully appreciate him. Not like Rick would, if he had Morty all to himself. Morty deserves someone who would give him all the love and adoration he truly deserves. But how could Rick make his feelings known? The whole thing could backfire terribly if he wasn't careful.

As Rick sat in the garage, deep in thought, the rain pounding on the roof, he heard Morty's soft footsteps behind him. Rick's heart began to pound so loudly he feared Morty might hear it.

"R-rick? I'm home. Are we going on an adventure today?"

"M-maybe not today, M-morty..." He paused for a few moments, and looked at the object he was tinkering with before his mind wandered to the brown haired boy that stole his heart.

"Rick? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, M-morty. D-do... do me a favor and get me that screwdriver over there..." he pointed to a shelf at the opposite end of the garage. He blushed and quickly turned away so Morty wouldn't see. "T-the... the small one, Morty."

"Ok." Morty stood on the tip of his toes to reach the screwdriver, then went to hand it to Rick. "I-is it this one?"

Their hands touched as Morty handed over the screwdriver. Rick's heart felt like it was going to burst, and almost his entire face turned red. His soft, tiny hands brushed up against Rick.

Rick quickly turned around in his chair. His throat tightened. "Yeah... G-go do your homework... or-or something."

His feelings were getting stronger everyday. It was getting harder to keep his love hidden.

(Note: So... this is just the beginning. I will update this soon. Please give feedback if you have any!)


End file.
